


Кому он врёт больше?

by devy



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, Angst, Gen, M/M, Zombie
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-21
Updated: 2013-08-21
Packaged: 2017-12-24 05:23:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/935889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devy/pseuds/devy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Стайлз думает, что они никогда не были в большей заднице.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Кому он врёт больше?

**Author's Note:**

> Посвящение:  
> Стае. 
> 
> Публикация на других ресурсах:  
> Только с разрешения автора 
> 
> Примечания автора:  
> Это, кажется, уже где-то было.  
> Концовка открыта, намёки на Стерек призрачны. Возможно напишу продолжение с ХЭ. Вот только хватит ли меня?

Когда Стайлз первый раз видит Дерека таким, что-то внутри него разбивается на маленькие части. Но по венам Хейла, коричневыми змеями, стремительно растекается смертельный яд. Если кто-нибудь сказал бы, что оборотень выглядит ужасающе, то этот кто-то сильно бы ошибся. Не придумали ещё подходящего слова для описания состояния Дерека. Стайлз думает, что выглядит тот жалко. Он не находит больше слов.

Вот только Стилински никогда не скажет Хейлу правду и улыбается через силу. Смотреть на покрытого болезненной испариной Дерека больно.

«Выглядишь восхитительно, хмурый волк!» - шепчет он, не зная, кому лжёт больше. На его губах вновь фальшивая улыбка, стремящаяся разрушить весь его напускной оптимизм.

Стайлз думает, что они никогда не были в большей заднице. И Дерек говорит, что он прав, будто может читать его мысли. Раньше бы в голове у Стилински появилось больше тысяч шуток про «собачью телепатию» и «вообще, чувак, это как-то по-гейски, не то чтобы я имел что-то против геев…», дабы услышать знакомое «Мои зубы - твоя шея», но сейчас у него даже в мыслях не было идеи пошутить. Не то время, не то место. 

Дерек шутит, что и раньше он был зомби, метающийся от одной проблемы к другой, решая их и вновь попадая в передрягу. Это стало бесконечным циклом.

«Хоть немного разнообразия», - говорит он. Его голос тих, и речь изредка прерывает кашель, оставляющий кровавый отпечаток на ладони. 

Внутри Дерека идёт нескончаемая война. Жизнь или существование? 

Что-то внутри Альфы медленно и мучительно умирает. Стайлз чувствует это каждой клеточкой кожи.  
Стилински инстинктивно начинает прислушиваться к едва слышному, рваному дыханию Хейла. И когда то пропадает совсем, парня охватывает паника. Кажется, будто с последним выдохом Дерека, воздух выбили из лёгких Стилински. Вот только сейчас ему наплевать на пустоту в собственных лёгких. Единственное, что действительно волнует Стайлза сейчас, так это бездыханный Хейл у него на заднем сидении.

И всё в одно мгновение становится неважным. Зомби, опасность, голод, холод - всё. 

Он не может потерять ещё одного друга.

Только не сегодня. Только не его…


End file.
